McDonaldland "Heading for McDonaldland" Commercial (1973)
McDonaldland "Heading for McDonaldland" Commercial (1973) '''is a McDonaldland commercial from 1973. In this commercial, almost the entirety of McDonaldland sing a special song about the happiest place to go. Cast * Ronald McDonald * Mayor McCheese * The Professor * Captain Crook * Officer Big Mac * Gobblins * Hamburger Patch * Kids Everybody's Heading for McDonaldland This song plays in the commercial. There are three versions of this commercial; one long, one short, and one used alongside an advertisement for a new McDonaldland product including McDonaldland Stencils, Ronald McDonald Travel Kits, McDonaldland Puzzles and McDonaldland Valentine Cards. The advertisement version also has two different versions: The normal and the one featuring solely the Hamburger Patch. Long Version * '''Ronald McDonald: ''Everybody's heading for McDonaldland! Hurrying and scurrying to beat the band!'' * Mayor McCheese: ''They're in the happy mood to get the happy food!'' * The Professor: ''Like burgers, shakes and fries, and luscious apple pies!'' * Captain Crook: ''It's always like a party when you get there!'' * Officer Big Mac: ''You're always gonna get a big hello!'' * Ronald McDonald: ''That's why everybody's heading for McDonaldland...'' * All: ''The happiest place to go!'' * Hamburger Patch: ''Everybody's heading for McDonaldland! Hurrying and scurrying to beat the band!'' * The Professor: ''They're in the happy mood...'' * Officer Big Mac: ''...to get the happy food!'' * Captain Crook and Mayor McCheese: ''Like burgers, shakes and fries, and luscious apple pies!'' * Kids: ''It's always like a party when you get there!'' * Ronald McDonald: ''You're always gonna get a big hello!'' * Kids: ''Hello!'' * All: ''That's why everybody's heading for McDonaldland...'' * Ronald McDonald: ''The happiest place...'' * Mayor McCheese: ''The happiest place!'' * All: ''The happiest place to go!'' Short Version * Ronald McDonald: ''Everybody's heading for McDonaldland! Hurrying and scurrying to beat the band!'' * Mayor McCheese: ''They're in the happy mood to get the happy food!'' * The Professor: ''Like burgers, shakes and fries, and luscious apple pies!'' * Captain Crook: ''It's always like a party when you get there!'' * Officer Big Mac: ''You're always gonna get a big hello!'' * All: ''That's why everybody's heading for McDonaldland, the happiest place to go!'' Advertisement Version * Ronald McDonald/Hamburger Patch: ''Everybody's heading for McDonaldland! Hurrying and scurrying to beat the band!'' * Mayor McCheese/Hamburger Patch: ''They're in the happy mood to get the happy food!'' * The Professor/Hamburger Patch: ''Like burgers, shakes and fries, and luscious apple pies!'' Shorter and Advertisement Versions In the shorter version, most of the second verse from the longer version is cut, except for the very ending. In the advertisement versions, the second verse is also gone, and more of the first verse is gone, with the song stopping after The Professor's line. Video All versions of the commercial are available in this video. Thanks to TESTMACORONI for uploading the video. (Note: the description of the video may be inappropriate) Category:McDonaldland Category:Commercials from 1973